Finding Nemo (Land Animal Style)
Finding Nemo (Land Animal Style) Cast * Marlin - Mountain goat (Oreamnos americanus) * Dory - Rocky mountain bighorn sheep (Ovis candensis) * Nemo - Mountain goat kid (Oreamnos americanus) * Gill - African wild dog (Lycaon pictus) * Peach - Mexican wolf (Canis lupus baileyi) * Bloat - Gray wolf (Canis lupus) * Gurgle - Water buffalo (Bubalus bubalis) * Deb - Plains zebra (Equus quagga) * Jaques - Thomzan's gazelle ((Eudorcas thomsonii) * Bubbles - Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) * Nigel - Greater flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) * Moonfish - Blue wildebeest (Connochaetes turinus) * Crush - Emperor penguin (Atpenodytes forsteri) * Squirt - Emperor penguin chick (Atpenodytes forsteri) * Mr. Ray - Osprey (Pandion haliaetys) * Bruce - Siberian tiger (Panthera tigris altaica) * Anchor - Bengal tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) * Chum - Sumatran tiger (Panthera tigris sumatrae) * Worried fish - Brown rat (Rattus norvegicus) * Anglerfish - African lion (Panthera leo) * Jellyfish - Coyotes (Canis latrans) * Seagulls - Turkey vultures (Cathartes aura) * Whale - Giganotosaurus Carolinii * Gerald - Lesser flamingo (Phoenicconaias minor) * Tad - Domestic lamb (Ovis aries) * Pearl - Giant panda cub (Aliuropoda melonoleuca) * Sheldon - Domestic piglet (Sus scrofa domesticus) * Phillip Sherman - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) * Barbara - Cass Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Darla Sherman - Jinx (Teen Titans) * Coral - Mountain goat (Oreamnos americanus) * The Barracuda - Jaguar (Panthera onca) * Fish parents - Giant panda (Aliuropoda melonoleuca), Domestic sheep (Ovis aries), and Domestic pig (Sus scrofa domesticus) Scenes # New Parents # A Terrible Fate # First Day of School # Field Trip # The Drop Off/Argument # Mountain goat kid gets Captured # Mountain goat meets Rocky mountain bighorn sheep # Meeting Siberian tiger, Bengal tiger, and Sumatran tiger # Prey are Friends, not Food # The Cage Gang # The Cave # Lion Attacks # Mountain goat kid's Initiation # Blue wildebeest Impressions # Coyotes # The Vents # Penguins # The Good News # Off Ramp # Rocky Mountain bighorn sheep Speaks Giganotosaurus # Moss # Inside the Giganotosaurus/Reaching the City # The Terascum # Flamingos # JINX! # Goodbye Rocky mountain bighorn sheep # Mountain goat kid and Rocky mountain bighorn sheep # Poaching net # Reunion # Back at the Forest # Cage Escape/End Credits Plot A Mountain goat couple, A father and a mother, are admiring their new home in the Stephan’s state forest, Iowa, and their 5 of babies. The father then finds his neighborhood hiding, because he turned around and saw the mother staring at a jaguar. The mother didn’t want to leave her babies exposed so she tries to protect them, but the jaguar charges. The father tries to protect the mother goat, but the jaguar smacks the father goat off the hill. The jaguar then kills and eats the mother and all except one of the father’s babies. He vows to never let anything happen to his remaining child. On the first day of school, the overprotective goat father is worried about the baby goat’s safety. Then the baby goat’s teacher, Mr. Osprey, takes him and his classmates on a feild trip to the edge of the reserve. During a field trip, the baby goat’s friends, who are a pig, panda, and sheep dare each other to touch a truck, but the overprotective goat father embaresses the baby goat in front of his friends. While the goat father talks to the Mr. Osprey, the baby goat sneaks off the reserve towards the truck and touches it and is captured by hunters. As the truck departs, one of the hunters accidentally knocks his mask overboard. Marlin chases after the truck and meets a female bighorn sheep who suffers from short term memory loss. The two encounter three reformed tigers who have renounced prey-eating diet. While at their progress meeting, the goat father discovers the hunter's mask and notices an address written on it. However, the bighorn sheep and the goat father fight over the mask, accidentally giving the bighorn sheep a bloody nose. The blood sends the siberian tiger into a relapsed feeding frenzy, and he attacks the father and sheep, who narrowly escape. The baby goat is placed in a cage in a zookeeper's office, where he meets the "Cage Gang", a group of animals led by an african hunting dog. The gang learn the baby is to be given to the Zookeeper's niece Jinx, who has killed previous animal given to her. A train nearly hits the father and sheep. The mask falls into a cave near the train track, where, while battling an african lion, the bighorn sheep reads the address as "R. Callaghan, 42 Elk Way, New York City". To her own disbelief, The bighorn sheep remembers the address despite her short-term memory loss. The bighorn sheep and Goat father receive directions to New York City from a herd of blue wildebeest. On the way, they walk over a canyon and they encounter a pack of coyotes that nearly rips them to shreds. The african hunting dog devises a plan to escape: jam the cage's vents with a stick so the Zookeeper will have to put the animals in vans and move to another zoo, then roll out from the back and into the forest. The baby goat attempts to jam the vents but fails, nearly dying in the process. The goat father loses consciousness and awakens on the back of an Emperor penguin, who shuttles The goat father and Bighorn sheep on the Hudson River. The goat father tells the story of his journey to a group of young penguins led by The adult Penguin’s son. News of his quest spreads across the wilderness. Near the city, a flamingo flies to the Zookeeper's office and brings news of The goat father's efforts. Inspired, The baby goat makes a second attempt to jam the vents. He succeeds. The goat father and Bighorn sheep exit the Hudson River and get lost in the prairie, then the bighorn sheep asks for directions from a Giganotosaurus, who accidentally vores them. Back at the cage, it was covered in moss, which gave the cage gang a chance to escape. But the zookeeper installs a new high-tech machine called the terascum before the Cage Gang can escape. The goat father and bighorn sheep were inside the Giganotosaurus, doomed to be digested and never find the baby goat but the bighorn sheep communicates with the Giganotosaurus, which carries them to New York City and gets shot by a dart by a forest ranger which makes him throw up our heros. Now, the goat father and bighorn sheep can continue there search. They meet flamingo, who helps the pair escape from a flock of relentless vultures and takes them to the zookeeper's office. Jinx has just arrived, and the zookeeper is handing the baby goat to her. The baby goat plays dead to save himself as the flamingo arrives, terrifying Jinx and throwing the office into chaos. After the flamingo is violently thrown out by the Zookeeper, the African wild dog helps the baby goat escape and run into the forest. Having mistaken the baby goat for dead, the father thanks the sheep and starts his return journey. The sheep meets the baby when he reaches the wilderness, but she has lost her memory. Eventually, the sheep's memory returns when she reads the word New York City on a statue. She reunites the baby with father, but she is caught in a poaching net with a heard of Saigas. The baby enters the net and orders the saiga to run downward to break the net and escape. Later, having returned home, The father and sheep proudly watch Mr. Osprey carry the baby and his friends to school. Soundtrack # Wow # Jaguar # Mountain goat kid # First day # Field trip # Osprey the scientist # The hunters # Lost # Short term Bighorn sheep # Why trust a tiger # Prey are friends, not food # The Cage Gang # African wild dog # The cave # Lion # Initiation # Blue wildebeest # Canyon # Coyotes # Vent attempt # The penguin loop # Curl away my son # News travels # Little Mountain goat from the forest # Jinx Off Ramp # Lost in the prairie # Swallowed/Scum Angel # Giganotosaurus # Time to let go # New york city # Flamingos # Drill # Mountain goat in my hair # All vents lead to the forest # J. Sherman, 42, Cougar way, New York # Poaching grounds # Run down # Mountain goat kid hurt # Happy ending